Happy Hour
by MA.Riroo
Summary: Nagisa brings some alchool and it loosen Haru up. They get kinky, Makoto and Rei caught them in act. What's gonna happen? WARNING: VERY MATURE CONTENT *wink wink* ONESHOT.


Second Fanfic after 4 years lol

I DON'T OWN FREE~!IWATOBI.

Haru was cooking ( in his bathing suit ) a bunch of fried makarel. Tonight he invited the crew for lunch.

Makoto was the first to arrive.

Makoto: "Haru why are you not wearing clothes?"

Haru: "You know why..."

Makoto:" If you spend all your days in the bathtub, you'll be permantly wrinckly."

Haru:"That can't be true".

Makoto:"Haha you'll see."

Finaly Nagisa and Rei arrive.

Nagisa: "Hey guys, look what we bought~!"

Makoto:"Alchool? We never drink alchool."

Nagisa:"EXACTLY ~! We should try it! The vendor was very informative. He said that it loosen people up and creates joy!"

Makoto:"I don't think that's how it works."

Haru:"I don't drink so what's the point?"

Nagisa:" It's makarel flavoured~". He pulls out the gigantic bottle of 2 liters out of his bag.

Haru:" Say what?"

He takes the bottle and examins it. It had a huge makerel picture, so it had to be legit right?

Makoto:" Rei, you drink?"

Rei:" No , to my knowledge, it does not make people beautiful, quite the contrairy."

Nagisa:" Aww come on dudes, it's just alchool not poison."

Rei:"Well actually Nagisa, it is if you drink a lot of it regularly, it can poison you."

Nagisa sends a glare to Rei, which he just turned around to escape it.

Haru:"Damn, I forgot something."

Makoto:"What?"

Haru:" I forgot to buy plates."

Makoto:"Plates? You don't have plates?"

Haru:" I'm always alone so if I break a plate I don't care, I don't go out and buy a whole new set."

Makoto:"What do you have left?"

Haru:"One plate."

Makoto:"WHAT? What about cups and ustensils?"

Haru:"Just one fork and no cups."

Makoto:"Damn Haru, okay i'll go by some".

Rei:"I'll help."

Makoto and Rei leave. Nagisa takes the bottle and opens it and takes a sip.

Nagisa:" Ouh this is strong." He cringes is face a bit.

He hands it to Haru.

Nagisa:"Let's drink while we wait for them."

Haru takes the bottle and hesitates a little and looks at Nagisa. He was smiling, he was so cute, he couldn't say no. So he takes a sip and coughs a little.

Nagisa:"Haha, are you okay?"

Haru:"Yeah no worries".

They waited and waited. And so did they drink and drink. They finished 3/4 of the bottle. And WASTED~! They were in the living room.

Nagisa:" Why are they so damn loong~! The groecery store is in canada is it~?"

Haru:" Nagisa, You think they're doing it?"

Nagisa:" Wtf Haru, that's the first thing you thaught about?"

Haru:" Maybe there in a back alley somewhere getting it on"

Nagisa:"Why would you think that?"

Haru:"Well they're both gook looking~"

Nagisa:"You think they're are good looking?"

Haru:"Well yeah.."

Nagisa:"OMG YOU'RE SO CUTE~! I love honest drunk Haru~!"

Nagisa jumps and hugs Haru.

Haru:"I love you too Nagisa"

Nagisa:"Really? Do you think i'm attractive also"

Haru:" I glence at ur body every chance I get."

Nagisa:"HOHO Tell me more!"

Haru:"Not just you I lust over everybody~"

Nagisa:" Well Naugthy Haru, I knew you were kinky inside."

Nagisa pulls back and takes off his shirt. Haru just blushes calmly.

Nagisa:" So do you like what you're seeing"

Haru just glares at his bare chest and lingers. He then moves closer to Nagisa.

Haru:"I just wanna taste..."

He kisses Nagisa's neck.

Nagisa:" Aaah~ Ha-Haru"

You would think he would be stopping by now. Nope. He's now really into Nagisa's neck, raveshing it.

Nagisa pushes him over and attacks his neck.

Haru:"Ugh so good.."

Nagisa could see him getting hard and start massaging it. Haru bulked into his hand and let out a " moan " and touched the blonds own member.

Haru:" I want to.."

Nagisa:" You want what?"

Haru:"I want to blow you."

He pushed Nagisa on his back and kisses him on his chest, slowly moving down and takes his pants and panties ( yes you read it right, PANTIEEEES~!) off.

Haru:"Woah, Nagisa you are bigger than I expected."

While holding the base, he licks the tip, sucks it gradually a little by little until all of Nagisa was pumping it in and out of his mouth.

Nagisa:" OH~! Haru! It feels so good Aaah~!"

Meanwhile Makoto and Rei comes back from the store. They walk in the hall way and hear the moans. They look at each other suspiciously. They reach the living room and caught them in action. Haru sucking passionatly holding Nagisa's legs wide apart, while Nagisa arching and grabbing Haru's hair. Makoto and Rei suprised jumped and hides behing the wall next to the living room entrence.

Makoto:"OMG WHAT ARE THEY DOING?"

Rei:"It looks like they are having intercourse."

Makoto:" I KNOW, I SAW~!"

Rei:"Shhhh~!"

Makoto:"By gosh Nagiisa is moaning so loudly, they won't hear us."

They hear Nagisa moaning intensly and repeated Haru's name over and over.

Makoto then suddently imagine himself getting fucked and screaming Haru's name and got really exited, while Rei got hard just from the sound of Nagisa's moans. Makoto noticed Rei's bulge and from the back he hugs him and gropes him.

Rei:"Ma-ma-Makoto! What are you doing?"

Makoto:"My body can't hold it anymore and I guess yours either."

Makoto unzipes his pants, pull them down and did the same his boxers, Rei member flings out, throbbing hard. He starts playing with it.

Rei:" Aaaah-"

Rei's moans were cut off by Makoto's hand. While he was strocking him, Rei took off the others pants, so that Makoto's member would rub againts his end. Rei had to hold himself, while Makoto was pumping and humping him against the wall.

MEANWHILE...

Haru was sucking him fast now and he could see Nagisa was close.

Nagisa:" Haru ah~ This is the best feeling ever AAH~! I'M CLOSE, I'm-UUUAAAH`~!

Haru pulled out too late and received all of Nagisa on his face.

Nagisa:" Omg i'm so sorry, it was too good."

Haru:"It's okay."

He takes a tissus and wipes his face. Nagisa turns around on all fours.

Nagisa:"It's you're turn now, give me ur fingers''

He sucks on two of Haru fingers and tells him what to do. Haru brings them to his entrance and slowly enters them bit by bit.

Nagisa:" Haru i think i'm ready."

He put the tip in first slowly.

Haru:'' Fuck Nagisa this sensation it's just arg-"

Nagisa:'' Wait until it's gonna be fully in, it's gonna be heavenly"

Haru:" Damn Nagisa ur so hot"

He slowly enters him until he's fully in ,aching and shaking with the urge to pound him senseless .He waiting for Nagisa approbation.

Haru:''Ah fuck Nagisa you weren't joking"

Nagisa:" I know right ? Now move."

He rides Nagisa slowly and each time he pulled it out to push back in , they were moaning louder and louder.

MEANWHILE...

Rei:"Omg did you hear Nagisa moan?"

Makoto:" He's sure a loud one."

Rei couldn't take it anymore and pulled down Makoto's boxers and pushed himself into Makoto's member. Grinding on him.

Rei:'' AAAAH~! UGGMNNG~! *Panting and moaning*

Makoto:" AAAaah~R-REI~ UGH~! omg you couldve given me a warning~! Fuck"

Rei:"Feels good doesn't it? Aaah~''

Makoto:" It really does~*panting* "

He was pumping and fucking him at the same pace. Rei was absolutly losing it, moaning and panting loudly.

Rei:" Oh wow Makoto you make me feel so good ughh~!"

Makoto was moving faster now.

Rei:" Oh yes yes ugh~ aaaah~ yes~ MAKOTO YEEEEEES~!"

Makoto:" I'M COMING~ REI AAAH~! UGH~!"

IN THE LIVING ROOM

While Haru was fucking Nagisa.

Nagisa:"OMg did you hear that?"

Haru:"Sounded like..."

Nagisa:" Don't tell me they're fucking in the hall over there?"

Haru:"Omg that turn me on"

Nagisa:"Me too , HAru FUCK ME~!"

He was riding Nagisa fast and hard.

Nagisa:" Hmmm...Yes HAru~ YES~YES ugh~ You're so good"

Haru:" NAgisa FUCK Ah~ aah~ Ugh~ AAAAH~! "

He cums and realises that Nagisa was still hard. Before Haru could do anythin NAgisa got up.

Nagisa:" Let's see what they're doing".

In the hall.

Makoto:"Fuck the way Haru came~ Made me hard again."

Rei:" For me it was Nagisa"

NAgisa:" HEY~! Were you guys peeping on us?"

Makoto and Rei were suprised and blushing. Then Rei saw Nagisa's hardrock member and took him in his arms bridal style and put him on the couch.

Nagisa:" R-Rei what are you doing?"

Rei:" I'm sorry Nagisa I can't take it anymore, you make me really horny."

Rei goes on top of Nagisa and kisses him until they were making out. They were brushiing each others members until they grinded.

MEANWHILE.

Makoto:"Woah Rei moved fast."

Haru:" You have a big one"

Makoto:"Huh what?"

Haru:" I want to try..."

Makoto:"Try what"

Haru takes Makoto by the hand and leads him next to the others. Lays him down on the carpets floor. He goes on top of him and pushes his penis in side of him.

Makoto:"Why does nobody gives me any warning~!?"

'Fuck Haru is riding me, oh shit his face is so sexy'

Haru kisses Makoto with need. Makoto takes Haru's member and starts strocking.

Nagisa gets a hold of Rei's hips and enters him.

Rei:" YES NAGISA AAAH~ This is what I've always wished for!"

Nagisa:" Oh Rei you're so cute and tight`~"

Haru:"Makoto is so big "

Everyones pace was faster now, and the living room was filled with moans and panting sounds, which made everyone so much closer to the edge. Rei was the closes a few more pounds and...

Rei:"AAAAAAH~ NAGISAAAAAAA~!"

He came all over Nagisa's chest. Nagisa still was pushing onto Rei really fast and hard.

Nagisa:"AH ah ah uuuhg A~AAh YEEES OH~!REIII~!"

He came inside Rei. And they rested all over each Haru felt it coming he started gringing Makoto faster and harder like he was out of control.

Haru:" hmmm...ah~oh~ Aaah AAAAH Makoto ~ MAkoto~ MAKOTO~ YES!YES!YES AAAH~!"

Makoto:" Fuck..ah~ ugn uh~ AhhH AAAAAAH YES HARU SCREAM MY NAME~! AAAAAH~!"

They came together and all his juices were on Makoto's Makoto's in Haru.

Nagisa:" Is this weird?"

Haru:"What?"

Nagisa:"That we all "did" it together."

Makoto:"Don't we do everything together?"

Rei:"Yes, this is beautiful."

THE END


End file.
